charmed_the_dark_futurefandomcom-20200216-history
Children of the Charmed Ones
The Children of the Charmed Ones 'are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters, of which one has yet to be born. Piper with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell sister to have children, followed by her sisters Phoebe and Paige with their husbands; Coop and Henry Mitchell, respectively. Piper Halliwell * 'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell -''' Piper and Leo's first born child. Wyatt is a Whitelighter-Witch, and was once destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as he was the Twice-Blessed Child. As a result of the prophecy that foretold his birth, unlike most witches, Wyatt has never appeared to have time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have full control over them from birth. However, the Twice-Blessed prophecy was absolved, leaving him as a normal witch with whitelighter powers. The name Wyatt is derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from his Aunt Paige's adoptive last name; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it". Along with various Whitelighter powers, Wyatt possesses Projection, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis and the power to create an Orb Shield. * 'Christopher Perry Halliwell -' Piper and Leo's second son. Chris was conceived during Piper and Leo's separation, when Leo was on the brink of death in the ghostly plane. Chris was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Chris was named after Leo's father and his middle name was for the sake of the "P tradition" in the Halliwell family. Chris displayed the power of Telekinetic Orbing as a baby and later revealed the power of Photokinesis. He will develop Orbing and Telekinesis at some point in the future, as exhibited by his future-self. * 'Melinda Halliwell -' The third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo. Melinda was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and is the third oldest of the nine children of the Charmed Ones. It was revealed that Melinda was a whitelighter-witch hybrid just like her brothers, due to some whitelighter DNA still remaining in the then mortal Leo, and the magic being brought out by The Elders due to their divine intervention. Due to this interference, Melinda developed the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. She was named after Melinda Warren, her ancestor who began the Charmed legacy. Phoebe Halliwell *Prudence Johnna Halliwell' (nicknamed '''P.J.' by Grams) - Phoebe's first born daughter. P.J. was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw P.J. numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. P.J. has yet to display witch powers, though she has used the Cupid powers of Beaming and Remote Beaming. * Parker Halliwell - Phoebe's second daughter, born approximately two years after P.J. She was born at a time where magic had switched sides leaving all magical beings powerless, and all mortals with powers of their own. She was seen in "Forever Charmed" with P.J. and Billie Jenkins while their mother went into labor. Her existence was pointed out by Cole when he told Phoebe that she was pregnant once again. * Phoebe will have a third daughter, though not much is known about her yet, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, born four years after Parker and six years after P.J. Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell - The oldest of Paige's twin daughters. Tam has the active power of Molecular Acceleration, being able to basically use a lesser version of her Aunt Piper's molecular speeding ability because she is an infant. Unfortunately, after Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. * pandora mitchell- The youngest of Paige's twin daughters. pandora came into her power of Molecular Deceleration shortly after her sister came into her power. She is said to have inherited this power from her Aunt Piper as a weaker version of Molecular Immobilization, because pandora is still a baby, she only has enough power to slow things down and is yet to learn how to freeze things. Paige didn't want to bind her power since it isn't as lethal or as dangerous as Tam's. However, it's stupid was later implied by Bailey that pandora's powers were also bound * Kat Mitchell - the youngest biological child of Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews. Kat was taken from her mother and father apon birth by a unknown demon. Kat found her family years later. she came into her powers a lot slower then her cousins and sisters, due to the fact they were bound until she was 13 and found her family. * Henry Mitchell Jr. - Paige's adopted child. Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother, who was a homeless teenager, accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. It was later revealed that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer - son of a criminal lord. Notes * In 2007, all the Charmed One have been pregnant at the same time. Also the babies were all girls. * Melinda Warren had a premonition of her family line continuing with many "beautiful daughters"- however, Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have 3 daughters. Prue doesn't survive to have children, Piper has two boys and a girl and Paige has two girls and an adopted son. (The Witch is Back) * The Triad worried that the Halliwell family will spread too wide in the future, by which they will be impossible to stop and therefore plotted multiple plans to destroy the Charmed Ones and prevent that from happening. * The Warren line of pure witches ended with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, since Paige and the biological Charmed Children are either Whitelighter-Witches or Cupid-Witches. * In The Charmed Offensive, it was revealed by the Angels of Destiny that if any of the Charmed Ones' children inherit the Power of Three, it would be by natural means and not because external forces interceded. Obviously, Paige's children are out of the running to be Charmed as her last child is adopted. Some fans have theorized that the children would only become Charmed if evil got the upper hand again. Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that it would possibly be revealed whether or not the Charmed Ones have to die first before three of the children inherit the Power of Three. * In 2002, Phoebe was pregnant with a son with her former husband Cole Turner, who was possessed by the Source of All Evil. However, due to influence of the Seer, the child's demonic side was in control. After the Source essence possessed him, the child became pure evil. The Unborn Source died when the Seer stole the unborn child and could not handle it's powers, vanquishing them both. *In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson killing Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him. (The Bare Witch Project) First to Last: #'Wyatt Halliwell' — 2003 (Piper and Leo) #'Chris Halliwell' — 2004 (Piper and Leo) #'Melinda Halliwell' — 2007 (Piper and Leo) #'Tamora Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige and Henry Sr.) #'Kat Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige and Henry Sr.) #'P.J. Halliwell' — 2007 (Phoebe and Coop) #'Henry Mitchell Jr.' — 2008 (Paige and Henry Sr.; adoptive) #'Parker Halliwell' — 2009 (Phoebe and Coop) #'P. Halliwell' — 2013 (Phoebe and Coop)